Melody's Crush
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Aster's twin sister, Melody, who he's never met before comes to the island and meets the whole group! What happens after that... you'll see! Dedicated to my new friend, Melody! Melody x Satorious x Aster love triangle!
1. Melody Meets Satorious

GX - GX

A little girl was sitting on the stones that form two rows on the entrance of Duel Academy. Her name was Melody Phoenix, in no relation to Aster Phoenix, or so she thought. She had medium length grayish hair that went a little past her shoulders, bright icy blue eyes that glittered in the light of the sun that shined on her pale skin. Oh, and she had on a yellow blazer too. Sure, she thought she had no relation to Aster Phoenix although they have the same last name and they look exactly alike.

_'Man, I'm bored just sitting here.'_ She thought. _'Well, I'm never gonna get to know anybody by sitting here all by myself. I better do a little exploring.'_ So, she got up and walked around for a little while. When she got to the bridge, she saw someone standing there, looking out into the ocean.

The guy had long, violet hair, and same color eyes. He had a mostly white uniform with some blue on it. He looked as if he were 21 or older, but Melody seriously doubted it for some reason.

She sighed, went up to him, and looked out to the ocean right next him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing much." He answered. "The ocean."

"You like looking at the ocean?"

"It can be calm and relaxing." He said, then looked at her. "And... who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Melody."

"Melody what?"

"Phoenix... and no, I'm not related to **Aster** Phoenix." She said.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." She said.

"That's weird because you look so much like him, and you just said you have the same last name as him." He said.

"So?" She asked. "Who are **you**?"

"My name is Satorious."

"Oh." Melody said, and right then, Aster came up to them.

"Satorious, I've been looking everywhere for you. I need-" Aster started, but stopped when he saw Melody standing next to him. "Um... hi." He greeted.

"Hi, Aster. I'm Melody." She said as she stuck her hand out.

"Um... nice to meet you." Aster said as he took her hand and shook it.

"So... can I meet your friends?" She asked.

"But of course." Satorious said, and took her hand to led her to the Slifer dorm.

_'Holy Ra, he's holding my hand!'_ Melody thought, excitedly. _'Hold it, Melody.'_ She told herself, sternly. _'You can't take this the wrong way. He's just doing it so he can lead you somewhere.'_

When they got to the Slifer dorm she saw everyone sitting at a table, and Satorious led her over to the table.

"Everyone... this is Melody." Satorious said, and everyone looked up to see her.

"Hi." They all said.

"And Melody, this is everyone."

"You're not gonna tell me their names?" She said with a giggle.

"Well, I was gonna let them tell you themselves."

"Hi. I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said, excitedly, as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hi."

"I'm Jesse... Jesse Anderson." Jesse greeted.

"Hello." She greeted. (A/N: Lets just skip the rest of the introductions, shall we? You already know who everybody is!)

Everyone was now sitting at the table, talking.

"So, I got a question." Melody asked. "I know you've all just met me, but I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I'm about to tell you... are any of you in a relationship?" Melody asked, and all the people who were in a relationship raised their hands. "Whoa! So many of you!" She said. "Well... who are you going out with?"

"I'm going out with Ty-Ty!" Jesse said without a moments hesitation as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I thought your name was Hassleberry." Melody said.

"That's my **last** name. My full name is Tyranno Hassleberry, but as you can see Jesse likes to call me Ty-Ty." He said as he stroked Jesse's hair.

"Yeah. Hey... tell her your nickname for me." Jesse said.

"Jess-baby." (A/N: Couldn't resist adding that in.)

"Isn't he just the cutest person ever?" Jesse asked, and Tyranno blushed.

"Can you two go through **one** minute without trying to seduce one another?" Zane asked.

"I doubt it." Aster said.

"Aster, when did **you** get here?" Satorious asked.

"I've been sitting here the whole time." Aster replied. _'Am I really that invisible? ...Even to__** him**?'_ He thought.

"I didn't notice." Satorious said, and Aster slumped.

_'I guess I am.'_ Aster thought as he stood up. "I think I'll go inside. That's enough fresh air for now." He said as he went inside.

"Was it something I said?" Satorious asked.

-- Inside Chazz's extended dorm room (In Aster's POV) --

I went inside, closed the door, and leaned against it with a sad sigh.

_'Why would he not notice I was there?'_ I asked myself. _'He's never not noticed me before. Ever since that Melody girl came here he's been acting this way. __**And she hasn't even been here for a **__**day**__** yet!**'_

"Aster... are you in there?" Satorious said as he knocked on the door, but I stayed quiet. "Okay, Aster, I **know** you're in there because I can feel your presents in there."

"Go away." I said.

"Aster... I'm **really** sorry if I ended up hurting your feelings. I didn't mean to." Satorious said. "I'm just... I'm just really sorry."

"_**I told you to go away, Satorious!**_" I snapped.

"Aster, please don't be like this." He said, and I once again didn't say anything. "Alright." He said with a sigh. "If you're not going to accept my apology, then I'll just have to accept that." He said, and I could hear him start to walk away.

_'Aw man! I just __**know**__ I'm going to regret this.'_ I think as a stand up and open the door. "Satorious, wait!" I said.

He turns around to face me, "Yes?"

"I... I accept your apology." I said.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded, numbly. "Thank you, Aster." He said. "I promise I won't do something stupid like **that** again."

_'Just promise me that the Melody girl won't take my place in your heart.'_ I think to myself as I follow Satorious back towards where everyone else was sitting.

GX - GX

Okay, what did you think? This is my first chapter Satorious x Aster story... well, actually my**second**, but the first one don't count since it's only two chapters!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. The Promise

GX - GX

-- During school the next day --

Everyone was in study hall (don't know if they have one, but whatever), talking and chatting until an announcement came over the intercom.

"_Attention, students! There will be a dance going on in a few days due to the fact that the school's grade averages have gone up. So, this dance is a reward for everyone's hard efforts. See you then!_" Sheppard said on the intercom, then came back on. "_Oh, and this isn't a formal dance, but you may wear formal clothing if you like._" He added.

"A dance? Yes!" Jaden said. "I can't wait!" He said then looked at Bastion, hopefully. "Come with me?"

"Alright. I'll go. But you know that I am **not** gonna sit out."

"A few rough dances and a couple of drinks and you'll be whistling a different tune." Jaden said in a really seductive voice as he winked at his boyfriend.

"You know what I like!" Bastion said.

Melody giggled at the scene before looking at Satorious who was sitting next to her.

_'I wonder... should I ask him to the dance with me?'_ She asked. _'But what if he says no? Hm... maybe I'll just stick around him and hope for the best.'_ She thought.

Aster was having some thoughts of his own about his boyfriend, _'I can't wait for this dance. Besides... during the dance I'm hoping to tell him about my little secret... soon to be __**our**__ little secret.'_ He thought, happily. (Any guesses on what the "little secret" might be?)

-- After school --

Aster went up to Satorious because he thought he was alone, but once he got there, he saw that he was with Melody.

"Oh... hi, Melody." He said.

"Hi, Aster." She said, happily. "Satorious was just about to show me some of the sites here. You wanna come with?"

"No, thank you." Aster replied.

"Are you sure?" Satorious asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be alright by myself for a few hours." Aster said.

"Well, alright, but if you need me... you know how to reach me." Satorious said before walking off with Melody.

-- That night --

Aster was walking along the beach when he saw Satorious standing there, and this time, he was sure that he was alone.

"Satorious!" Aster yelled as he ran up to him.

"Oh, hello, Aster." Satorious greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad I caught you alone. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now." Aster said.

"What about?"

"Well, about Melody."

"What about her?"

"She seems to really like you, and I'm worried that you may actually... well..." Aster paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm worried that you may start to like her more than me." He said.

Satorious was quite for a couple minutes until he finally said something. "Aster, what would ever make you think something like **that**? No one could **ever** take your place. You're too important to me. You always have been." He said, and made Aster look him in the eye. "I love you, Aster. You **know** I do. So, why do you even think that Melody would take your place. Yes, she's a nice girl and I like her, but not the way I like you."

"You could grow to like her."

"Aster?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool." He said before kissing Aster, gently.

Aster slowly deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms slowly around Satorious' neck and pulling him down farther. Satorious gently wrapped his arms around Aster's waist and pulled him closer also. They broke away a couple minutes later in need for air, and looked at each other.

"Satorious?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. So... you're not gonna go around thinking that Melody is gonna take your place again, right?" He asked, and Aster smirked.

"I don't know. If thinking that way once got my a heated kiss, what would happen if I thought about it a second time... or even a third?" Aster asked.

"I'd have to punish you."

"How?"

"Maybe with having my way with you." Satorious said, and Aster's smirk only widened.

"Sounds like fun to me."

-- The next morning --

Aster woke up, cuddled into his boyfriend's chest. He sighed, contently, and snuggled closer. He heard Satorious make a grunt type sound before opening his eyes to look back Aster's baby blue ones.

"Mornin'!" Aster said, happily, and Satorious chuckled.

"Good morning to you too." Satorious said, then pressed a gentle kiss to Aster's forehead, lovingly.

"I love you so much." Aster whispered.

"I love you so much too."

"Promise me that you'll **never** love **anyone** else."

"I promise."

GX - GX

Kinda short I know, but that's all I can think of for right now! Read the bloopers I posted on The King Of Japan! I've already got a set of bloopers picked out for the end of 10 Fatal Days too!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. The Letter

GX - GX

-- A little later that morning --

Melody was sitting on the beach when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around to see Satorious walking down the path right next to the beach.

"Satorious! Wait up!" Melody said, and Satorious turned around.

"Hello, Melody." He said.

"Hi. Um... I like what you're wearing today." She said, and he smiled. Instead of wearing his usual outfit, he was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, with light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Thank you." He said. "I like what you're wearing too." He replied. She was wearing a violet skirt that stopped right before her knees, a white t-shirt with the saying "I love you beary much" written in pink letters, and blue sandals.

She blushed, "Thank you." Then, there was a pause. "So, uh... the dance is three days from now."

"Yes. And?"

"Well... I was wondering... actually hoping that you would... go with me?" She asked, hopefully.

"Uh... yeah... sure, Melody." Satorious replied, slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll see ya soon then, Satori!" She said as she skipped off, happily.

_'Satori?'_ Satorious asked himself, but thought it best to just shrug it off.

-- Later that day --

Aster was sitting in Chazz's room along with everyone else, except Melody and Satorious, when Zane walked in, and he looked a little down.

"What's wrong, Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing." Zane said, covering up his sadness with an actor's smile.

"I know you better than that, Zane." Syrus said. "Now tell me what's wrong." He said as Zane plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Well... it's something that I actually need to tell Aster." Zane said, which obviously caught Aster's attention.

"Tell me what?"

"Well... first of all you have to know that I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do."

"Heat buildup. Bad, bad, bad." Aster said to himself. "Don't tell me."

"No, Aster, I really think you should hear this one."

"Alright. As long it doesn't have **anything** to do with Satorious and Melody... I'm fine."

"Okay." Zane said with a sigh. _'That makes things a __**little**__ more difficult.'_ He thought. "Have you ever heard the expression..." He said, then pretended to stab himself, fall on the floor, and die.

"Well, you certainly have my attention." Aster said, and Zane sat up.

"Aster... who do you think Satorious is taking to the dance?"

"Well, I would think that it would be me. He and I are dating after all."

"Well... I kinda heard that... Satorious is taking Melody to the dance."

"What?" Aster asked.

"Satorious is taking Melody to the dance." He repeated.

"What?" Aster asked again, but this time stood up and went over to his bag.

"Nothing happened at all." Zane said, trying to cover up what he had just said, but sighed when he realized I couldn't do it. "You know normally I love telling you bad things, but this one is killin' me." Zane said as he sat up, and walked over to Aster.

Aster took out his cell phone and dialed Melody's number.

"Melody, pick up the phone." He said when the voice mail came on. "I know you're there." He said, but closed his phone, then reopened it and dialed Satorious' number.

"Aster, I don't think-"

"Zane, I'll reach him. He wouldn't start avoiding me, because nothing happened. You said so yourself." Aster said, but got Satorious' voice mail. "Satorious, are you there? It's me. Pick up. Where are you?" He asked, but slowly gave up and closed his phone again. But this time left it closed.

"I had to tell you. I mean, you understand that I had to tell you what I saw."

"Zane, I know you were only trying to look after me, and try not to let anything bad happen to me!" He said as he pushed Zane backwards onto the couch as he said the word "happen". "How could you let this happen to me?!"

"...Okay... I understand that you're upset, and that's why I'm not gonna kick your ass." Zane said.

"Did Satorious really tell Melody that he'd go with her to the dance?"

"...He did."

"Then my ass is kicked anyway." Aster said as he slowly walked out of the room.

-- Later --

Satorious saw Aster standing on the cliff behind the Slifer dorm, and he ran up to him.

"Aster! I just got your message! You sounded sad and I got so worried. So, I've been looking** everywhere** for you." Satorious said, clutching his chest, looking as if he were going to have a heart attack.

Aster didn't say anything.

"Aster... is something wrong?"

No reply.

"Aster, talk to me."

Still no reply.

"Aster, why won't you talk to me?" Satorious asked, not noticing that Aster's fists were clenching, tightly. Before he could utter another sound, Aster turned around, fast, and punched Satorious right in the face. The result, giving Satorious a nearly broken nose. Satorious held his nose in place, in fear of it falling off, and looked at Aster, wide-eyed.

"_**Leave me alone, you two-timing, son of a bitch!**_" Aster yelled before running off, quickly. Tears streamed down his face as he continued running as fast as his legs could carry him.

-- That night --

_'That stupid girl thinks she can just come here and take whoever she pleases!'_ Aster thought, angrily. _'And Satorious actually fell for her little whore's game!'_ He thought, then noticed he was standing right next to Melody's room. _'Trash the little whore's room! Perfect payback!'_ He thought with a smirk. Then charged in and started to throw things around. Throwing things towards the wall, on the floor, throwing things up to the ceiling to have them quickly fall to the ground with loud clashes.

Right when Aster was gonna start throwing her bag around, he saw a letter hanging out from the pocket. He quickly took the letter, opened the envelope, and read the letter.

This is what it said:

_My dearest daughter, Melody,_

_I am sorry that I could not be with you any longer. The treatment has gotten to me more than the cancer itself has. I want you to know that I love you __**very**__ much, and will think of you often while I'm in Heaven along with your father, who I also love very much._

_I know that you've never gotten the chance to meet your dad, but he died when you were very young. He lived away from us, but we still kept in touch and spoke often. I am sorry I have kept all this from you for so long, but there is one other secret that I must tell you._

_Your father had custody... of your twin brother._

_'Her twin?! There's two of them?!'_ Aster thought. _'I bet he's the man-whore of the family. Ha ha... man-whore... that's funny!'_ He thought, and continued reading.

_Your twin brother's name is... Aster. Yes, he's the famous pro-duelist. That's why I told you to go to Duel Academy before I died. I wanted you to meet your brother. I hope you two play nice and get along._

_Your dying, but still loving, Mother_

_'**I'm her twin?!**'_ Aster thought. _'Melody and I are... __**twins**?!'_

GX - GX

Tell me what ya think people! More comin' your way soon so be on the lookout!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. Telling The Truth

GX - GX

_'Did she know? Has she even read the letter yet? If so, then why didn't she tell me? Why did she hurt me?'_ Aster thought to himself as he sat there on Melody's bed, clutching the letter, tightly._ 'Didn't she know that __**I**__ was already dating Satorious? Or not? If she didn't read the letter, why did she still go after Satorious? Did she know about our relationship? Or was she completely clueless about it? Was she after it out of jealousy?'_ He thought as he looked at the letter.

Soon, he snapped and ripped the letter up into tiny little pieces before throwing the pieces on the floor. His body shook as he held in his anger, but soon the anger turned into sadness and he broke into tears as he ran out of the room.

He ran out of the Ra yellow dorm and continued running. Then, who should he run into but Satorious?

"Aster, are you alright?" Satorious asked, concerned about his (ex?) boyfriend's tears.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?!" Aster yelled. "You cheated on me! You don't care about me! You never have! So, leave me and never come back!" He yelled.

Before Satorious could even say anything, Aster pushed him to the ground, and was running away from him again.

"Satori, are you alright?!" Melody asked as she ran up to him, and helped him up.

Satorious continued to watch Aster run away until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Everything is... fine." He replied, slowly.

-- The next day --

"Aster!" Melody yelled as she ran up to him. "What's wrong with you?! How could you be so cruel to one of your best friends?!" She asked.

"If you're talking about Satorious then he is **not** my friend!"

"Well, I just figured you two were friends when I saw you together."

"Why the hell would you care anyway?!" Aster yelled.

"One, because I'm concerned about the both of you, and two, I want my brother to be happy... not mad or upset."

"Your brother?"

"You can't tell me you didn't read the letter."

"Well... yeah, I did, but how did you-" He asked, and she showed the letter to him. Of course since he had ripped it up, it was now covered with tape, and it was harder to read, but you could still make out most of it.

"It took me three and a half hours to put this thing back together, and... _**how could you?! This letter was the last thing momma gave me, and you had to go and rip it up!**_" She yelled.

"_**Well, you shouldn't of betrayed me like this!**_"

"_**What are you talking about?! As far as I know, I haven't done a thing to hurt you!**_"

"Like hell you didn't." Aster mumbled.

"_**Then please tell me **__**what**__** I did!**_"

"No!"

"Aster..."

"No! I won't do it!"

"Brother..."

"_**No!**_" He yelled before running off.

"_**Fine! Then be that way!**_" She yelled after him.

-- That night --

Aster had mostly calmed down from what had happened that morning, but he was still pissed at Melody for what she had done to him.

_'Could she... __**really**__ have not known about Satorious and me?'_ Aster thought before shaking his head, violently. _'What are you saying, Aster?! Of course she knew about it! She was just doing it because she was jealous of us and she wanted Satorious for herself! I **still** think she's a slut!'_ He thought.

Then, he saw something that he never wanted to see in his entire life.

Melody and Satorious were sitting on the beach, and they were kissing each other. Actually, Melody was the one kissing Satorious, and Satorious was sitting there looking very shocked, but that didn't stop Aster from running away in tears.

Satorious heard him crying and he broke the kiss just in time to see Aster run away with tears coming down from his crystal, sapphire eyes.

"Aster?" Satorious said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Something wrong, Satori?"

"Melody... there's something I need to tell you. I **should** of told you this since the beginning. Aster and I... are dating."

"What? ...You know... that could of saved me a **lot** of trouble if you had just told me that before." Melody said, staying calm on the outside, but on the inside it was like this, _'**Why the hell didn't he tell me this before?! What an idiot!**'_

"I know, and I'm **really** sorry. I just... knew you liked me, and I couldn't hurt your feelings."

_'Okay, so he's not a bad person.'_ She thought. "I know. So... what do we do now?"

GX - GX

Very,** very** short! I know this, but I thought that it would be a good cliffhanger so I stopped here! Now... I am **stuck**!_** Writer's block sucks, people!**_ I know how I wanna end the story, but I don't know how the hell to get there!

Also... a little note to Coco Gash Jirachi! There will be hints and maybe a full blown part about Atticus x Chazz in either the next chappy or the one after that! So, if it starts becoming something you don't like to read... than just skip over it, I'm perfectly fine with that!

Also... if you want... you can torture me by writing a story about Bakura x Ryou (or anybody x Ryou (as long as it's **not** Tea or any other girl!)) if you want!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	5. Aster Leaves For Domino City

GX - GX

-- Later that night --

Melody was looking through the woods for Aster when something caught her eye. She went in the middle of the clearing and picked up the object. It was a heart shaped locket, and she opened it to see what was inside. On one frame was a picture of Aster, but the other frame was empty.

_'Aniki... why?'_ Melody thought, sadly.

-- A little bit later --

Satorious, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Jesse, and Tyranno where all in front of the Slifer dorm house, talking.

"Have you found anything, you guys?" Satorious asked. "I'm so worried. I've looked everywhere, but I-" He was cut off when Melody came up to them, looking like she was crying. "Melody... what's wrong?"

"I found this." Melody said as she handed the locket over to Satorious.

"Aster... he left this behind?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"It's the locket that a gave to him the day we first started dating." Satorious said, then turned back to Melody. "Can you show me **exactly** where you found this?"

"Yes, I think I can! Follow me!" She said, and everyone followed her to the clearing in the woods where she had found Aster's locket. "Right in the middle somewhere."

"Thanks. Lets try to look for anymore clues." Satorious said so they all spread out and started looking.

A couple minutes later Jaden called, "I found something!"

Everyone rushed over to see Jaden holding up a piece of folded up paper. It was on plain notebook paper that looked like it had seen better days, and on the front, it had Satorious' name written on it.

"So, who's it from?" Jesse asked, and everyone, including Jaden, sweatdropped.

Satorious took the note out of Jaden's hand, rather roughly, and started reading it outloud.

This is what it said:

_Dear Satorious,_

_By the time you find this and read it, I'll be already long gone. I took a ship back home to Domino. I know you have Melody now,_ -Melody and Satorious scoff- _but I should at least tell you __**why**__ I went back home. Well, if you __**must**__ know... I don't think the island has doctors that know how to take care of-_

Satorious cut himself off there when he read the next two words.

"What?" Jaden asked. "Take care of what?"

"...A baby..." Satorious said, slowly.

"_**What?!**_" Everyone yelled. "_**Aster is pregnant?!**_" They all yelled.

"He's pregnant." Satorious said. _'He's pregnant. With __**my**__ child. And he thinks I'm in love with Melody because he saw her kissing me. Aw man! This is __**all**__ my fault! If I had just told Melody in the __**first**__ place...'_ He thought.

"Satorious?" Melody asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come here. Because of me, you may never see your one true love again." Melody said, sadly, with her head bowed.

"Melody, this isn't your fault. It's **mine**. I should of told you what was going on between me and Aster the whole time. If I had, this wouldn't of happened. **I'm** the one who's sorry. I made your brother hate you because you didn't know that you were liking his boyfriend."

"So..." Jaden said, and everyone looked at him. "Are we gonna go find him, or not?" He asked.

GX - GX

This has got to be one of the shortest chapter I've ever written! But it was still good, right?

_**REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!**_


	6. Happily Ever After

In the last chappy when I reviewed myself, I was bored and I decided to amuse myself that way! Lol! I do **weird** things when I get bored!

GX - GX

-- The next day at the Domino City airport --

"Um... now where to?" Jaden asked as they got off the plane.

"Out into the city of course!" Melody answered. "We've gotta find Aster, and I know someone who could help us with that!" She said, and they all followed her outside, and they walked around for a little bit before they ran into the person they wanted. "Marik!"

Marik turned around and saw her. "Melody! How nice to see your pretty face again!" Marik said with a smirk, and she blushed.

"Well... um... we're looking for Aster, and I was wondering if you might know where he is."

"Aster Phoenix? Why are you looking for Aster Phoenix?"

"It's a **really** long story... so, can you help us find him?"

"I think I saw him with Amanda, Lily, and Victoria a little while ago. About an hour ago actually."

"Great! Do you know where they could be now?" Melody asked, but before Marik could reply, Zane stepped into the conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you know mine and Sy's sister... how come we don't know you?"

"I don't know." Melody said with a shrug. Then, turned back to Marik. "Well?"

"I think they're at Seto's mansion."

"Oh great!" Melody replied, sarcastically. "How the hell are we supposed to get inside to see Aster?"

"I've got a way!" Marik said with an evil smirk on his face.

-- At Seto's mansion --

"Let me get this straight... you want us to crawl through the vents to get inside the house?" Melody asked.

"Exactly!"

"Why don't we just use the front door?" Bastion asked.

"Because one time I accidentally broke one of Seto's windows. So, if the guards catch me, I'm screwed." Melody replied. "Alright! Lets do this thing!"

-- In the vents about 20 minutes later --

Everyone was now crawling through the vents, and trying to be as quite as possible. It had taken a while for everyone to get in because Tyranno had kinda gotten stuck.

"Shh!" Melody said. "You hear that? It's Aster."

"How do you know?" Syrus asked, and Melody pointed down at on of the shafts that opened so you could get into the room. They all saw Aster sitting on the bed, talking to Amanda, Lily, and Victoria.

"Chelax!" Amanda said. "You'll have everything you'll ever need in this place!" Amanda said. "Room service! A free bed! A TV! The best trained nurses and doctors for when the baby arrives!" Amanda added. "So, you got everything."

_'Everything except for Satorious. ...I wonder where he is now?'_ Aster thought. (A/N: He's right above your head, Aster! And he's about to come down in... 3... 2... 1!)

Just then, everyone saw Satorious jump down onto the floor from the vent in the ceiling.

"_**Satorious?! What are you doing here?!**_" Aster yelled.

"You don't think I would let my daughter or son be born without me here, do you?"

"What about Melody?"

"Aster, I was never **with** Melody. I always thought she liked me as a friend, but... when she kissed me the other night, I realized that I was wrong. I told her about us, and she said she was sorry... and so am **I**."

"We'll leave you two alone." Amanda said, and all three of them walked out of the room.

"How am I supposed to just believe that?"

"Because you're the love of my life, Aster." Satorious said as he sat on the bed next to him. "Why would I ever wanna trade you for **anyone**? I love you more than life itself! More than words can express! More than anything else in the universe! More than destiny! And I'll continue to love you until the cows come home! I'll say or do whatever you want! Just hear me out. ...I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you." He said as he got on his knees on the floor and grasped both of Aster's hands into his. "I wanna love you forever. I wanna **be** with you forever. You're my life. My world. And I don't **ever** want that to change, Aster... my Aster... my love..."

This was all happening while everyone was secretly watching.

"That's **so** kawaii and sweet!" They all whispered.

-- A half an hour later --

Melody was standing outside Aster's room, watching him and Satorious being all "goo-goo" over each other. Seto had seen her, and tried to throw her out, if it had not been for Jazzmine stopping him. (A/N: My sister comes to the rescue again!) She was still watching with a smile when Marik came up behind her, and covered her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, and she shuddered.

"Marik, how many time do I have to tell you to not do that?!" Melody yelled as she uncovered her eyes.

"Nothing less than a million."

"And yet, you continue to do it? I don't get that."

"I do it, my beautiful Melody, because I know it makes you shiver, and I like when you do that."

"Marik, what the hell is wrong with you?" Melody asked. "We're friends. We can't be anything more than that, it'll ruin our friendship."

"We won't ruin the friendship."

"Yes, we will."

"Melody..."

"Marik, no! It is **out** of the question. You know what a relationship does to a friendship, it kills it."

"No, it doesn't a **lot** of people who are in relationships start out as friends. What do you think your brother and Satorious were before they were in a relationship?"

"Well..."

"And what about Yugi and Yami? Or what about Amanda and Ryou? Jazzmine and Seto? Victoria and Dark Magician? Lily and Mokuba? I can go on forever if you like."

"Alright, alright. But still, when they break up, what usually happens?"

"Um..."

"They stop talking! That's what! I don't wanna take that chance and have us not be friends anymore. Alright?" Melody asked, and saw Marik take his Jacket off, showing a muscle shirt that he had been wearing under it. "But prehaps another time, another place, hm?"

"Too bad, Melody. I'm free now."

"I'm not really sure I fully trust you."

"Well, I'm not exactly asking you to trust me... now, am I?"

"No."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

"But, Marik, I-" Melody said, but before she could say anything else, he silenced her with a kiss, and pulled away from her a minute later to see her flushed face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost enjoyed that." He said with a smirk.

"It felt nice, even though I know that we shoul-" She was cut off by another kiss. This time, when Marik pulled away, he pulled his jacket back on, and walked towards the door.

"We'll continue this later. 8 o'clock. My place." He said, and shut the door.

GX - GX

Okay. Kind of a weird way to end a story, but what the hell? Tell me what you thought!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
